


at least his mouth is good for something

by kiinkolicious



Series: fall apart in parts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allusions to Sterek, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gun Kink, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, idek what to tag this, inappropriate uses of a gun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiinkolicious/pseuds/kiinkolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles mouths off to some hunters, and a gun ends up in his mouth and a dick in his ass. That's all, folks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least his mouth is good for something

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to hell
> 
> i'm also nearly positive i'm forgetting a tag
> 
> so this came around because i was reading fics and then realized i wanted gun kink. it kind of got away from me. also it was really difficult??? idk man writing more than two people is so hard
> 
> i'm so sorry

In hindsight, Stiles figures mouthing off wasn't his best decision.

When he wakes up, he's alone. He vaguely remembers a group of hunters cornering him, calling him, “an Alpha's bitch,” with, “such a sweet, sweet mouth.” The mouth that he then remembers mouthing off with. And then he was hit over the head.

Remembering that, his head throbs, and Stiles hisses out, “Ow,” and goes to lift up his hand to touch to his forehead. Only for it to get stuck. Looking down, he realizes he's strapped to a fucking chair, wrists tied to the arm rests, ankles tied to the legs of the chair. He jerks his arm, trying to see if there's any give.

There isn't.

He debates calling out, maybe taunting them, but that seems to be what got him in this situation to begin with. Besides, who even knows if they're still around. Maybe they tied him up and left him, planning on seeing if they could catch the Alpha—or any werewolf—come to get him.

Stiles jerks his arm again. It doesn't matter. Even if they were looking out for werewolves, Derek would get him and kill all their asses.

Before he can decide to try pulling his leg away from the chair, a door slams open and Stiles jerks his head in that direction. The first hunter through the door sneers. “Little miss whore mouth is awake,” he says. The other hunters laugh.

Stiles scoffs. That wasn't nearly as inventive or brilliant as the guy seemed to think it was.

There's a resounding _crack!_ as Stiles is slapped across the face. His cheek smarts and he glares. The hunter who slapped starts prodding his mouth before catching Stiles's lower lip. He tugs at it. “Now, that is one cock sucking mouth, ain't it?” There's a murmur of assent through the group of hunters and Stiles just barely resists the urge to lean forward and bite the guy's fucking thumb off.

He doesn't think it would end well for him.

But then the hunter shoves his thumb into Stiles's mouth and demands, “Suck.” Hearing a gun cock, Stiles revises his plans to bite the thumb. He doesn't suck, though, just glares at the guy.

“You look so pretty, baby,” the hunter coos. “Looking up at me through those lashes. I bet that's what gets that dog of yours off pretty fast, huh, when you're sucking his dick.” He uses his other hand to slap Stiles again. “Now be a good boy and _suck_.”

A gun presses against his head and Stiles sucks.

The hunter laughs, crows, “Oh, what a good bitch! Listens to order real good, well, with an incentive.” He pulls his thumb out of Stiles's mouth and gestures toward the other hunters. “All right, guys, help me with this. Hold him still.” Hands hold Stiles's shoulders, his arms, his legs, his stomach, his chest, and he feels the ropes around his wrists and ankles being cut. Once he's sure he's free, he struggles, kicking and flailing out against the hands holding him.

“He's still got fire, that's nice. I like 'em when they fight,” a hunter behind him comments. Stiles struggles harder, dread filling him as he suddenly knows _exactly_ what's going to happen.

“Over here, boys!” the first hunter—probably the leader, now that Stiles thinks about it—says. Stiles feels himself being lifted and dragged over to an empty floor space before being forced to his knees. Two hunters hold his arms out while two others hold his legs together while his ankles are being tied. When that's accomplished, he feels them let go, hears them walk away.

He tries kicking out with his legs, but all he accomplishes is bruising his knees and hurting his arm sockets.

The leader stands in front of him with a smile. “Now,” he says, “I'd really love for that mouth of yours to be around my cock, but I can't risk you biting it off. Instead, Jimmy here's gonna have you suck his gun. That you can bite to your little whore's desire, all right?”

Stiles feels himself shaking, knows that can't be all that's going to happen.

The hunter leans forward, whispering, “Meanwhile, I'm going to claim that little ass.”

Lead settles in his stomach. He's shaking his head without realizing it before he's slapped again.

“C'mon, little bitch,” the hunter coos. “I know you're dying to get an actual human cock in you.”

He disappears from Stiles's line of vision, but then he feels the heat of someone behind him. And then his pants are being unbuttoned. His zipper pulled down. When he pants—with his boxers—begin to get pulled down, the hunters holding his arms pull him forward a bit, making him bend.

And then there's a gun in his face. “Go on, suck,” the hunter—Jimmy—holding it says. He pushes the gun to Stiles's mouth. “We're not afraid to shoot your brains out, kid, just figured we could get something out of this and let you live.” Jimmy crouches down. “You wanna live, doncha?” Stiles doesn't say anything, but the hunter continues, “So then do this and we'll give the Alpha his fucktoy back.”

And Stiles opens his mouth.

The gun is shoved in hard, pushed all the way to the back of his throat, and Stiles chokes, tears springing to his eyes. Jimmy pulls it back a little before pushing back in. “C'mon, slut, this isn't that different from all the cock you suck. Just a little more...metallic.”

Focused on Jimmy and his gun, Stiles jumps when there's a finger at his hole, slightly wet with what Stiles is hoping is lube. When he jumped forward, the gun was shoved even further down his throat and Stiles pulls back, choking, tears running down his cheeks. “Careful there, whore,” Jimmy says, cupping Stiles's cheek and brushing at the tears. “Don't be too eager.”

The finger probing at his hole slides in and Stiles hisses, feels himself clench up. There's a slap against his hip that startles him into opening his mouth, the gun shoving in again. “You can clench up all you want, but it ain't gonna feel good for you,” the hunter behind him warns, pushing in a second finger that makes Stiles cry out around the gun. The two fingers are thrusting in and out, and even though he doesn't want to, Stiles tries to unclench, tries to relax.

He must, because he gets an approving hum from the hunter behind him. “Such a good slut. I bet you open up this easily for your dog, too.”

The fingers are pulled out and suddenly there's a blunt pressure against his hole. He wasn't stretched enough, Stiles fucking _knows_ he wasn't stretched enough, but that doesn't seem to concern the hunter. He pushes the head in and Stiles wails, the gun in his mouth muffling it.

The hunters laugh.

“It's not that bad,” the hunter behind him says. “If you can open up nice and easy for a mutt's cock, you can open for mine.” He thrusts all the way in, pushing Stiles forward, pushing the gun to the back of his throat again. “Fuck, you're so tight,” the hunter mutters, pulling out before shoving back in again. “But you'll loosen up in no time, won't you, slut? Better get ready to take everyone's cocks.” There much be some sort of signal, because suddenly Stiles dick is getting tugged. The gun slips out of his mouth and he sobs.

“Look at your pretty little cock thickening up. You're loving this, ain't ya'? You love any cock you can get. Such a whore.”

“Does your Alpha know you're dying for any cock? Does he rent you out? Give you to other people to use, to enjoy?

Stiles's breath hitches when the guy suddenly stops, and he feels the rush of come filling him up. “Such a good Alpha's bitch,” the hunter mutters. He pulls out, and then someone else takes his place, shoving their dick right in without a pause.

A cock makes its way into his mouth and Stiles doesn't resist, just let's the guy fuck his face.

There's not much he can't do anyway.

“Good cocksucking whore. Can't wait to see you take more than one cock up your ass.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey if you're still here, i'm taking prompts at [my tumblr](http://kiinkolicious.tumblr.com/).
> 
> also yes derek isn't an alpha anymore in canon but idec i do what i want


End file.
